This resubmission for competitive renewal application for training grant T32 DK07126 requests continued support for the post-doctoral training of eight board-eligible or board-certified internists and basic scientists (MD, PhD or MD/PhD) for careers as independent investigators committed to studying kidney disease. Training of individuals to pursue investigations in renal disease is an investment that is essential to serve the present and future health care needs of the nation. The Renal Division at Washington University has maintained an active and formally organized fellowship program since 1961. The purpose of this training effort is the preparation of carefully selected candidates for full time careers in academic medicine. In the course of our training program we provide highly-motivated carefully-selected individuals with in-depth experience and direction in the philosophy, methodology, and details of execution of controlled investigations in areas related to renal function in health and disease. Washington University offers a resource-rich environment. Interaction between individuals based in clinical and basic departments occurs as a matterof routine through their common association with the multidisciplinary Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences. Patient-based investigation is facilitated by participation in and access to the clinical practiceat Washington University. Currently four NIH or NIHA/A multi-center studies (Frequent Hemodialysis Clinical Trials; Vascular Access Clinical Trials Consortium; Intensive versus Conventional Renal Support inAcute Renal Failure; Folic Acid Vascular Outcomes Research in Transplantation -F.A.V.O.R.I.T) include a Washington University site. Continued interdisciplinary training of young internists and basic scientists in state-of-the-art approaches to the analysis and cure of kidney diseases is consistent with the longstanding commitment of Washington University School of Medicine to provide leadership in biomedical investigation. Twenty-two individuals who trained in Nephrology at Washington University have gone on to head Renal Divisions in the United States and abroad. The incidence and prevelance of kidney disease is increasing yearly in the United States. The training of individuals well versed in all aspects of renal science isessential to maintaining the public health in terms of reducing the incidence and prevalence and limiting the morbidity and mortality of renal diseases.